


A Hand in His Hair

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Begging, Consensual Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: I readfragilelittleteacup‘s awesomeLiquid Couragefic and I loved the whole thing, but there was one moment in it that stuck with me enough that I found myself writing some words on that theme.(Update: this was written at a point when Liquid Courage had 9 chapters. It now has more and continues to be awesome:)This is a snippet of PWP or, Porn based on some one else's Plot I guess, because I was far too caught up in the moment to come up with anything as coherent as an actual plot line;)So, go readLiquid Couragefirst (if you haven't already), and then come back here for my thoughts on what the next time they see each other could look like.





	A Hand in His Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Liquid Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733731) by [fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup). 



> Thank you for sharing your fic [fragilelittleteacup ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup) and while I'm sure you probably have different thoughts on how their next meeting might go, I hope you enjoy reading!

It was busy in the Gull. Only one of the two bar staff Duke had scheduled had turned up, along with a busload of tourists and a birthday party from the next town over. Duke was busy enough in fact that for the first time in days, he went a few minutes without thinking of Nathan.

All of maybe ten minutes passed where Duke was not reliving some part of that night where they had fucked right here in the bar, was not remembering the way that Nathan had held him, with those strong hands and intense eyes, and the way he had made him feel.

And then he turned around and there Nathan was; sat at the other end of the bar. He had a drink in front of him already, and Duke had five customers waiting to order. They caught each other's eyes briefly and then Duke had to turn away.

It felt like hours until the place started to calm down, whole days seemed to go past until finally the last of the other customers cleared out. Duke sent his bartender home and told him to lock the door on his way out, not caring how that looked. Nathan took a sip of beer as he listened from his bar stool.

Finally, there was no one else around. Duke put a tray of glasses on the bar and stepped out from behind it as if to clear up, running a cloth ineffectually along its surface as he walked towards Nathan. It was an unfamiliar feeling for him to be lost for words, but as he stepped closer to this man he had known his whole life, he realised he had no idea what to say; no idea what to do.

Nathan took a long final sip of his beer and stood. Duke expected him to say something; say hello, suggest they go somewhere, anything. Instead he just moved, and quickly. He stepped right into Duke’s space, his foot between Dukes as he pushed him back against the bar with his body. Surprised, Duke did not have a chance to react before Nathan brought a hand up into his hair, twinning his fingers around to hold Duke’s head still, just like he had done before.

Duke felt his breath hitch as he let himself be pushed and held in place; his body close against Nathan's from their feet up, and his head tilted back against Nathan's hand. He felt Nathan's palm against his skull, and each strand of his hair pulled taught against Nathan's slowly contracting fingers. He let his head fall back a little further, his neck stretched open in a way that felt somehow more vulnerable than it really was.

Nathan tightened his grip a little more; stopping just as Duke’s gasp began to turn into something like a cry of pain. And as he watched Nathan studying him, Duke realised that without the feel of the hair wrapped around his hand, or sensations of his own skin to guide him, the only real source of information about his movements that Nathan had to go on was the way that Duke reacted. And he realised that meant he couldn't hold back; he had to show Nathan everything, every little pulse of pleasure, every little jolt of pain.

“Grasp your hands behind you,” Nathan told him. Duke pushed his arms down against the bar and brought his palms together behind his ass to intertwine his fingers. The action pushed his hips forward a little and he wondered whether that was Nathan’s intention, or if it was just another way to hold him still. It didn’t matter which.

There was a pause, during which Nathan, calm and collected, watched him intently. Duke thought about speaking, but he still had no idea what to say, so he leant forward for a kiss instead. Nathan held him in place though, acknowledging the attempt to move with a cautionary, “Ahh.” Nathan was absolutely in control of himself (and of Duke) even as Duke was already falling to pieces. Duke watched the softest little smile start to form at the edge of Nathan's lips as he saw how much of a turn on that was for Duke.

Nathan brought his free hand down the front of Duke’s body and pushed his fingers down into his pants. “Half hard for me already,” he pointed out, and Duke did not disagree. Nathan moved his hand slowly but the sensation was enough for Duke to moan his appreciation as his eyes fluttered closed.

And then the sensation was gone as Nathan moved his hand away. At the same time he pulled Duke’s head backwards a fraction; a small movement, just enough to remind Duke he was still there, he was in control, and to tell him to wait as he undid Duke’s belt and pushed his underwear away. Duke felt his breath stutter in anticipation and he did not try to control it.

He saw Nathan watch his ragged breathing and felt sure he must also be able to see the movement of his frantically beating heart through his shirt. Duke let his eyes flit over Nathan; his body, his eyes, his face. His tongue flicked across his own lips as his eyes rested on Nathan’s.

And then his eyes fell closed again as Nathan wrapped his hand around Duke’s cock and began to move. He shuddered in a breath and let it out on a loud moan; the movement on his face and in his voice a contrast to his body held so still. And as Nathan moved a little faster, gripped a little harder, before long an element of surprise and disbelief mingled with the desire and the pleasure; Nathan really had hardly touched him and it felt like he was close to orgasm already.

Nathan saw that (or heard it) and drew his hand away, turning Duke’s moan to a groan of frustration as he opened his eyes again. “You can wait for me,” Nathan told him; a firm statement of fact. And Duke knew that he would. He knew in that moment he would do pretty much anything Nathan told him to, and that realisation was as exhilarating as it was nerve-wracking.

Nathan began to undo the buttons of Duke’s shirt, pushing his leg harder against the inside of Duke’s thigh as he did; another unspoken reminder that said Don’t move. The anticipation thrummed through Duke’s skin and he closed his eyes to concentrate on the feel of his heartbeat, marvelling at how quickly his breaths came despite the fact that he was not even moving.

Nathan took his time over it, Duke felt, but eventually, he undid the final button and pushed the fabric aside, leaving Duke feeling splayed open along with his clothing. With his belt resting at the based of his ass and his shirt pulled down over his shoulders, the cooling evening air settled on his exposed skin. His palms were still pressed together behind him, and his arms and back were pushed awkwardly against the edge of the bar. He was held in place by Nathan’s hands, his body and a look, and he was so turned on he thought he might forget how to breathe.

Nathan brought his free hand to Duke’s chest and rested it carefully over Duke’s heart in an almost protective gesture. Duke wanted to tell him how fast it was beating under there, but he could not find the words. And then Nathan curled his fingers, slowly, until his nails pressed against Duke’s skin, stopping when Duke’s reaction showed him the sensation had changed. And then he pressed a little harder as he moved his hand down Duke’s chest. Duke let out a hiss on its way to a cry of pain as Nathan scrapped his nails past his nipple and down to his ribs.

He stopped just as Duke was about to cry out, and looked with that little half-smile of his at the red streaks he had left on Duke’s chest. Surprising Duke with another change of pace, he asked, “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Yes,” Duke stuttered, a hoarse reply.

“Are you sure?” asked Nathan, wanting him to say it again.

“Yes, god yes; please.”

“Say it,” commanded Nathan.

And willingly, Duke did, “I want you to make me come Nathan, please Nate, please, I want you, I’ve always wanted you.” He knew he was babbling, begging, and he didn’t care. Barely conscious of what he was saying, he kept talking. “Please let me come for you, I want you to make me, please let me, I want you to watch me, I want you to see it all, please let me come for you Nate, please.”

“Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Nathan responded at last. His voice was low, gruff and urgent now, and some part of Duke was a little gratified to notice that Nathan was no longer quite so calm and collected as he had been.

And so, Duke kept talking, “Touch me, let me come, please, I just need you to touch me, touch my cock, jerk me off Nate, please.”

“Look at me,” Nathan commanded him again, and though he already was, Duke knew what he meant. He locked his gaze with those blue, blue eyes, as Nathan finally reached down again to wrap his strong fingers around Duke’s throbbing cock. Duke’s moan of pleasure gained some frustration as Nathan moved slowly; so slowly as to be barely moving at all.

And as Duke’s hips began to buck of their own accord, Nathan stilled his hand completely and let Duke fuck against him, encouraging him with softly spoken words as they looked each other in the eye, “That’s it. Go for it. Let it out. Move for me Duke. Come for me.”

The rest of his body held still as his his hips jerked more and more quickly against Nathan’s hand, it did not take long for Duke to reach his climax. It was hard to remember to keep his eyes open as his whole body shuddered against Nathan’s, but he did because Nathan had told him to, and he watched the look on Nathan’s face, as Nathan watched, and listened, to him come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that there is a little sequel here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300671>.
> 
> And make sure you don't miss the new chapters to [Liquid Courage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12733731/chapters/29036613) :)


End file.
